1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wading materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, natural downs have been the most preferable waddings of winter clothes and coverlets. Downs have been conventionally used because of various excellent properties but the yield amount is very limited, so that downs are very expensive. Therefore, it has been recently attempted to artificially produce downs. For example, it has been attempted to incorporate polyester staple fibers in natural down or to treat polyester fibers with silicone resin but these attempts have not been satisfactory and materials having a variety of excellent properties possessed by natural downs have not been yet developed. These artificial materials, after using or laundering, lose resiliency, entangle or cause cutting and gather together to one side in a cover cloth and can not maintain even dispersion. They have no high compressibility allowing them to be laid away compactly, no original bulkiness, and no bulk recovery in reuse, that is, these materials can not recover the original state owing to a low mechanical force (so called beat back property). These materials have great practical defects.
As filling materials to be used for coverlets, such as bed quilts, winter clothes and the like, substantially hollow globular bodies have been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 4,456/78, but these bodies are difficult to compress, the feeling is rough and rigid and it is difficult to obtain so called "down-like physical properties".
On the other hand, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 30,745/75 has proposed globular bodies having a diameter of about 5-40 mm formed by using a high fineness of about 10-300 deniers as a cushion material but compression is also difficult because of the high fineness of the used fibers and the feeling becomes rough and rigid.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 39,134/76 has proposed globular bodies formed of fibrous masses of nylon, polyester, polyacrylonitrile, polyvinyl, and polyvinylidene chloride, but this can not avoid the same defects as described above and is not satisfactory.
Regarding bed quilt wadding, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 6,330/64 has described a mixture of natural or artificial fibers for bed quilt wadding with ribbon-shaped cut cellophane, but the wadding readily gathers together to one side in a cover cloth and when the wadding gathers together, the recovering ability is low, the resiliency is low and the wadding can not be used as down-like materials. In particular, when laundering, the wadding is apt to gather together to one side and the resiliency is lost, various properties are greatly varied and such a wadding is used with difficulty for clothes, such as down jackets, etc.